Specialist's Sister
by AhMa
Summary: Sky has a younger sister called Ryn who is a witch only she went to Hogwarts instead of Cloud Tower.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Winx Club

* * *

In the realm of Magix there is a school for fairies called Alphea. Our story starts here in the dorm of a student called Bloom. 

Bloom was lying on her bed and was bored. And not just plain bored, she was extremely bored. Flora and Musa were in the library studying, Stella was on a date with Brandon and Tecna was online chatting with Timmy. Tecna looked over her shoulder towards Bloom. "What's the matter Bloom?" she asked. Bloom sighed. "I'm bored," replied Bloom. "Why don't you go visit Sky?" Tecna suggested. Bloom sat up at the idea.

"Yeah, I'll go over and surprise him!" she said enthusiastically.

"Shouldn't you call him first?" questioned Tecna, "So he knows that you're coming?" Bloom shook her head and giggled.

"That's the point of a surprise, they're not meant to know." Bloom got off her bed and rushed out of the room.

"Bye Tecna, tell the others where I am if they ask," she called over her shoulder.

"Sure thing Bloom," said Tecna as the door shut, "Have a good time".

In the city center of Magix was Stella and Brandon who were on a date. They were currently walking towards one of the many benches that were located outside the park. "That was such a cool movie!" exclaimed Stella, "I loved the part where they kissed, it was so romantic!"

"Yeah," said Brandon indifferently, "The best part was when the guy jumped out of the burning plane before it blew up. Man that was cool."

Stella stared at him. "The best bit was when they kissed!" she said.

"Nu-uh, when the plane blew up," retorted Brandon.

"Was not!" said Stella.

"Was too!" said Brandon.

"Was not!" said Stella in a that's final tone, "Anyway, I want ice-cream." Brandon sighed and got up. "What flavour?" he asked his girlfriend. "Chocolate!" chirped Stella.

"One chocolate ice-cream coming right up your highness," said Brandon mock-bowing.

"Why thank you squire," giggled Stella, "Now go before I get grumpy." Stella pouted.

Brandon laughed. "Right away ma'am!", and with that he went off to find an ice-cream vendor.

Stella huffed. She was getting bored, so she decided to go look for Brandon. A few moments later, Brandon came back with two ice-creams in hand, one chocolate and one vanilla. "Here you are your majesty," he said, mock-bowing once more.

At that moment a girl of about 17 orbed into the spot where Stella was once sitting. She had long brown hair that was down to her knees with blond bangs. She was wearing long black pants and a dark blue halter top with silver patterns embroidered on it.

"Why thank you squire," she said in a smooth voice taking the chocolate ice-cream.

Brandon looked up. "You're wel- hey! You're not Stella!" exclaimed Brandon.

"I know that," replied the girl. Brandon glared at her. "What did you do with Stella Darcy!?!" In his rage, Brandon crushed the ice-cream in his hand. The girl chuckled. "Your hand's gonna be sticky now," she stated. Brandon's glare intensified.

"Quit playing games," he growled, "What did you do with Stella?" The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "If you're talking about the blond girl, she left a few moments before you got here," she said calmly, "Oh, and thanks for the ice-cream." The girl got up and somersaulted over Brandon. "And by the way, the name's Ryn." She turned and orbed away.

Brandon stood there in a stunned silence. '_That was weird,_' he thought. Then Stella rounded the corner. "There you are!" she said exasperatedly, "I've been looking all over for you! Hey, are you listening? Where's my ice-cream?"

Brandon looked at Stella. "Some weird girl stole it," he said, "Come on, I'll buy you another one, and wash my hand while I'm at it." And so the couple went to the ice-cream vendor, with Stella complaining loudly all the way.

In another area of the park, the mystery girl Ryn was thinking. '_How dare he accuse me of kidnapping his girlfriend, the nerve!_' She got up. '_Well it's not that early, he should be up by now. I think I'll go visit my brother._' Ryn orbed away once again.

* * *

The story now takes us to Red Fountain and into the dorm room of Bloom's boyfriend Sky. Sky had just woken up and was in the process of having a shower. He came out of the bathroom shirtless only wearing a pair of sweat pants. Sky felt a presence in the room. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. He heard light chuckling coming from a dark corner of the room. He turned to the direction of the laughter. 

"Show yourself or I'll be forced to attack you," he called. A feminine figure stepped out from the shadows still chuckling lightly. She looked at Sky.

"We wouldn't want that now would we," she stated in a velvety voice. Sky glared at her. "Why are you here Darcy?" Sky asked vehemently. The girl shook her head and sighed softly, "That's twice I've been called that today." Sky looked confused. "If you're not Darcy then who are you?" he asked puzzled. The girl looked disappointed and closed the gap between herself and Sky. "How could you forget your little sister?" she asked.

"Ryn," Sky said, "But you were just a little girl last time?" Ryn shook her head.

"The last time you saw me, I was 13 Sky. Of course I've changed, duh!" Ryn folded her arms over her chest and sat on Sky's bed.

"Where have you been for the past four years?" inquired Sky. He sat down next to Ryn.

"I've been in a different dimension studying magic. Remember, I'm a witch not a fairy."

"That's right; you went to Hogwarts instead of Cloud Tower because mum didn't like the way they taught," he remembered, "How was it?"

"Tell me about what you've been doing and I'll tell you what I've been doing. Deal?" bargained Ryn. "Deal," said Sky. The siblings proceeded to catch up on the past 4 years.

* * *

At the gates of Red Fountain was Bloom. She took a deep breath. 

"Ok, here goes," she said to herself. She walked into the school grounds and almost immediately ran into Timmy.

"Oh, hey Bloom," said Timmy, "Sky should be up so go right in. His dorm is on the second floor, fifth door on the left." Bloom looked at Timmy who was grinning sheepishly.

"Tecna told me you were coming," he said. Bloom laughed a little. '_Trust Tecna to do something like that,_' she thought. "Tell her I got here in one piece."

Timmy nodded. Bloom waved bye to Timmy and sprinted off towards Sky's dorm.

As she approached his room, she stopped to catch her breath. '_Who'd've thought it was such a long way,_' thought Bloom. When she'd caught her breath, she walked to the fifth door on the left hand side which conveniently enough had Sky and Brandon's names engraved on a plaque hanging above the door. Bloom heard the voice of a female that sounded like one of the witches coming from inside the room. Bloom edged closer to the slightly ajar door and listened.

"I've really missed you," said the girl.

"I missed you too," replied Sky, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?"

The girl leaned into Sky's shoulder. "I wanted it to be a surprise," she said softly.

She then gave Sky a peck on the cheek. "I really missed you," she said again. Sky pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know," he said.

Bloom backed away from the door trying to hold back tears.

"How could he," she whispered tearfully. She then ran all the way down the two storeys and into the Red Fountain courtyard where she crashed into Brandon.

"Hey Bloom," he said, "What's the matter? What happened?"

Bloom looked up at Brandon, her eyes filled to the brim and shining with unshed tears. "Sky's in his room," she began tearfully. Brandon nodded. "What's wrong with that?"

"He's up in his room with Darcy!" Bloom exclaimed and dropped to her knees crying uncontrollably. Brandon was livid. "He's what!!! Why that… Don't worry Bloom," he exclaimed, "I'll give you a ride back to Alphea and then give that spoiled brat a piece of my mind!" Brandon took Bloom's hand and led her to his levibike.

"Hop on," he said, "We'll be at Alphea in a bit." Bloom nodded and got on.

"Hold on tight," said Brandon as he started up the bike and took off.

* * *

Back in Sky's dorm room, Sky was exercising and Ryn was looking through one of his photo albums. She came across some pictures of Sky and a red-haired girl. 

"Who's she?" she asked her brother. Sky looked over and smiled at the picture.

"That's me and Bloom on out first date," he said. Ryn examined the picture.

"She looks nice. I approve," she said, "I'll have to meet her one day." Ryn turned the page. On it were some pictures labeled 'Sky & Brandon's first day at Red Fountain'. "Brandon's grown up," she commented, "I barely even recognized him in the park earlier." Sky stopped his workout. "You saw Brandon?" he asked his sister. Ryn nodded. "He was out with a blond called Stella who I'm assuming is his girlfriend." Sky nodded. "He accused me of kidnapping her," continued Ryn. "Because he thought you were Darcy?" asked Sky. "Yup," said Ryn, "Hope you and Bloom are going well."

* * *

At Alphea, Stella was giving a detailed recount of her date to the girls who were nodding and pretending to listen. All of a sudden, they saw Bloom coming into the grounds with tears in her eyes and Brandon holding her steady. Stella stopped mid-rant and led the pack as they all rushed over. 

"What's the matter sweetie?" inquired Flora with a motherly tone. Brandon spoke up. "She saw Sky cheating on her." There were several outraged shouts after this comment. "With who?" shouted Stella. All the girls looked towards Brandon for an answer.

It was Bloom that spoke. "With Darcy," she spat, "She's put him under the same spell she's got Riven trapped with." Musa growled. _'First Riven and now Sky. How dare that witch do this!' _Flora put an arm over Bloom's back.

"Don't you worry sweetie," soothed Flora, "It'll be alright, we'll get him and Riven back." "You guys take care of her," said Brandon, "I'm gonna give this spoiled brat a piece of my mind!" 'Good luck' and 'Be careful' were the replies he got.

"I'll be fine," said Brandon, "It's Sky that should watch out." Brandon jumped on his bike and sped back to Red Fountain.

"Let's get her inside and get some chocolate and ice-cream," said Musa, "And hear about what happened if you're up to it Bloom." Bloom hugged her friends and smiled. "You guys are the best," she said tearfully. "We know," Stella butted in, "Now let's go, Girls Night In!!!" With Stella leading the way, the girls went up to their dorm to prepare for the girls night in.

* * *

Back at Red Fountain, Ryn and Sky were reminiscing about their childhood. 

"Remember the time you blew up the east wing of the castle?" asked Sky proceeding to laugh his head off. Ryn glared lightly at her brother. "I was only 5 you know," she defended, "Mum and dad weren't very happy." A mischievous smile came onto Ryn's face. "Remember when I found out your biggest fear?" Sky saw the look on his sister's face and began to get scared.

"Now Ryn", began Sky, "You wouldn't do that to your favourite older brother, would you?" Ryn got up. "Try me," she said evilly. She walked to the center of the room and transformed into Sky's old etiquette tutor. Sky cringed. Ryn smirked. "How are we today Prince Sky? Feeling smug, well we'll see how smug you feel after today's 7 hour lesson on table manners and dancing." Ryn had mimicked the tutor's voice perfectly and that really creeped Sky out. Sky shuddered. Ryn felt that this was a victory so she reverted back into her original from with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Don't ever do that again," said Sky. Ryn laughed, "I can't believe that you're still scared of him after all these years. You are such a baby." Sky smiled slyly.

"Are you still ticklish?" Ryn raised an eyebrow. "I accept your challenge as you are ticklish too big bro. And besides, I can freeze you if you get too close." Sky smiled, "But I can still try. You forget I'm a specialist."

Sky charged at Ryn with his hands in the tickle position. "I'll give you a chance," said Ryn. When Sky was 3 feet away from her, Ryn launched herself into the air and did a front flip over her brother. Sky skidded a little before turning and charging again. Ryn smirked at her brother and flicked her hand in Sky's direction. Sky found himself frozen on the spot unable to move. Ryn looked her brother's position and began to laugh. Sky's mouth was wide open, he had one leg in the air and his arms were in the tickle positions. As Sky could hear his sister laughing as he wasn't completely frozen. He tried to glare but it didn't work out very well and that made Ryn burst into hysterics.

"You look so stupid," she cried. Ryn took a deep breath and recomposed herself. She heard stomping coming towards the room. Ryn unfroze Sky who fell to the floor with a thud.

"Someone's coming," she said, "I'd better get going." She gave Sky a quick hug and orbed away. Sky sighed. "I hate it when she leaves like that."

"When who leaves you like that?" questioned Brandon from the door. Sky turned to the door. "No one," he said. Brandon scoffed and walked into the room.

"Don't lie," he said to Sky, "Bloom saw you with Darcy this afternoon." Brandon glared at Sky who was confused. "What are you talking about? I wasn't with Darcy this afternoon." Brandon glared. "I don't believe you coz I saw her here just now!" Sky got up off the floor. "She must have you under some sort of hypnosis." Sky looked at his friend. "I'm not under any sort of hypnosis or love spell. That was not Darcy that was here."

"Well who was it then?" asked Brandon still glaring as he did not believe on word Sky was saying. Sky glared back at Brandon. "It was my sister Camryn," said Sky as he pushed his way past Brandon. A look of shock passed over Brandon's face but was quickly replaced by a glare.

"Don't bring Ryn into this. There's no way that was her," scolded Brandon, "Think of what you're doing to Bloom Sky. She saw what I saw, Darcy, in here with you all cuddly." Sky's fist began to shake in anger, he forced it down. "I care about Bloom more than anything and I swear that I'm telling the truth." Sky stormed out of the room and went to see the dorm coordinator about staying in a different room for a while.

* * *

Ryn orbed herself to the park. She looked towards the clock. '_Hmm, 4pm_,' she thought, _'I'll get some food then I'll go home to Eraklyon_.' Ryn walked to one of the burger places. She waited in line for 5 minutes before she was served. A guy was at the counter. He smirked at her. 

"Sorry, we don't serve salads here," he said, "You'll have to go somewhere else to eat." Ryn smirked back at him. "Well it's a good thing I want a burger then."

The guy scoffed, "Yeah right, like you could eat the little kiddie's burger." Ryn sighed, _'Why do they always do this to me?_' she asked herself. Ryn quickly scanned the menu.

"I'll make a deal with you," she said, "If I finish the Mega Whooper burger in 10 minutes or under, I don't have to pay and I get 100 bucks. And if I take longer than 10 minutes, I pay double and you get 100 bucks. Deal?" Ryn held out her hand. The guy shook it. "Deal." '_Easiest hundred ever_,' he thought. He grabbed the microphone for the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen. We have a girl that thinks she can finish the Mega Whooper." Many of the crowd laughed.

"Shall we watch and see if she can actually do it?" The crowd cheered. The guy smirked at Ryn. "Let's see how well you do under pressure." The chef brought out the burger on a silver platter and set it down in front of Ryn. "Good luck," he said. The burger was about as big as a Big Mac. '_That's all_,' thought Ryn, '_Pathetic_.' Then the burger grew. It was now 5cm wider and 3cm taller than a burger from a fish and chip shop. '_That's still rather pathetic_,' she thought, '_Time to act scared._'

"Oh no, it's so big!" she cried, "How will I ever finish this?!?"

The register guy smirked. '_The 100 bucks is so mine_,' he thought. "Let's up the ante," he said to Ryn, "If you win you get the burger free and a hundred bucks. If I win, instead of paying double, you give me a hundred bucks and go out with me." '_Creep_,' thought Ryn. "Fine," she said. The guy smirked and faced the crowd.

"The challenge shall begin NOW!!!" And so the clock started counting down. Ryn sat still for a minute before digging in. '_This burger's not that bad_,' she thought. After 8 minutes, Ryn had finished the burger. The men in the crowd were astonished that this girl had finished the burger in 8 minutes. The register guy was fuming. Ryn smiled at him.

"I believe you owe me $100," she said. The guy grumbled but handed over the money. Ryn put the money in her wallet and looked at the clock. '_4:40pm, I should go now_,' she thought. She turned to the crowd.

"It was a pleasure to entertain you all, but I must be going." She bowed and orbed away.

* * *

At Alphea, the girls were having a grand time. There was music, movies, laughter and chocolate. Stella was on Bloom's bed painting Bloom's nails a light blue colour. 

"Who needs Sky when you've got us!" she said, stupidly. Everyone turned to face the blond. At that Bloom burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone turned to face her now.

"I fail to see what is so funny," said Tecna. Bloom laughed harder and was almost in tears. "Are you alright sweetie?" asked a concerned Flora. Bloom wiped a tear from her eye and pulled her friends into a hug.

"I'm fine," said Bloom, "You guys can stop avoiding Sky's name now. I'll be fine." They all stared at her. "Even so," said Stella, "I'm still gonna give you a makeover!" Musa joined in. "Yeah girl," she said, "We'll make him so jealous that he'll be begging to take you back." Flora and Tecna nodded in agreement. "Thank you guys," said Bloom.

And so the makeover began with the girls giggling into the early morning. Luckily for them the next day was a Sunday.

* * *

It was 6pm when Ryn arrived home at Eraklyon. 

"It didn't feel like 75 minutes," she said to herself as she stretched her limbs, "I hope I can get in unnoticed, I need some sleep. Inter-dimension and inter-realm orbing takes a lot of energy out of me. One last orb shouldn't do any damage." Ryn orbed into her room where she found her parents waiting for her with amused looks on their faces.

"Thought you could get away with not greeting us did you?" said her father.

"My, my," said her mother, "You've grown so much. Come here." Ryn walked over to her parents and her mother seized her up in a suffocating hug. Sensing his daughters' discomfort, her father intervened by coughing. He then seized his daughter up in a much looser hug. "It's good to have you Camryn," he said to her.

"It's nice to be home, mother, father," said Ryn, "But if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed. Inter-dimensional travel wipes me out." Her parents smiled at her.

"Of course dear," said her mother, "We shall discuss your travels tomorrow." Her parents left the room. Ryn smiled and launched herself onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Winx Club

* * *

The next morning Ryn woke up at 7am. She showered and dressed in long black pants and a dark blue corset-like top. She walked down to the dining room. She would have to go see her parents in the man lounge after she ate. She ate her breakfast which consisted of 4 pieces of toast, 3 pieces of bacon and an egg. She wasn't particularly hungry this morning. She orbed into the main lounge and sat in a recliner.

"So which story would you like to hear first?" she asked her parents.

"How about you tell us all about your friend Nymphadora?" suggested her father.

"Well, Nymph is rather clumsy but she's really nice. We were in different houses. Would you believe that they're only in the 1991 in that dimension?" Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Really," said her father, "Wow, they're pretty far behind." Her mother nodded and motioned for Ryn to continue her story.

"Nymph was rather interesting, always had the most interesting hair colours. She was a metamorphmagus; she could change her appearance at will. I had to tutor her in our fourth year. She didn't like the arrangement that much as I was in Slytherin and she was in one of the other houses, can't remember which though. She didn't like me at the start and I couldn't have cared less about her. She didn't have that many friends. One day she was shoved into one of the statues by some older students. I was the only other person around. I helped her to her feet despite her protests and took her to the hospital wing. After that we started on a new page and became friends. My housemates confronted me about it but never tried to stop our friendship as they were too scared of what would happen if they did. And that's it." Ryn's parents stared at her in amazement for it seemed like Ryn hadn't taken a single breath during her recount. Ryn looked at her parents.

"I'm gonna go into Magix today, 'kay," she said. Her mother's head snapped up and she smiled at her daughter. "Not until you put a skirt on," said her mother.

"Come on! I've barely been home for a day and you're already trying to get me into a skirt," complained Ryn, "You know how much I _detest _skirts." By this time, her father had swiftly left the room. Ryn growled, 'Traitor,' she thought. Her mother grinned.

"You are going to wear a skirt," she said to her not so pleased daughter.

"Fine, just not too short," said Ryn, knowing she wouldn't have any say in the matter.

"So you've given up on arguing. Good," said her mother. With a flick of the wrist, Ryn was standing in a black skirt that reached mid-thigh. Her mother smiled at her.

"There, you see, it's not so bad," she said, admiring her work, "You look like a young lady. Have a nice time dearest." Her mother then strode out of the room.

And so Ryn was left alone in the lounge. '_Now to change this back into pants_,' she thought. "Skirtus removus," she said, visualizing herself in pants. She waved her hand over the skirt. But the skirt didn't change into pants; it stayed exactly as it was. '_Damn_,' she thought, _'Mother must've caught on. I'll figure it out eventually.'_ Ryn orbed herself to Magix to shop for a bit.

* * *

Bloom's dorm room was a mess. There were wrappers on the floor, there were articles of clothing everywhere and Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Bloom were sleeping on top of it all. Very slowly, one by one the fairies awoke. The last one up was Stella, who was talking in her sleep.

"No, Schnookums," she shouted, "Come back! NO!" Stella sat up abruptly, causing Musa to fall off the bed clutching her sides and laughing hard.

"You looked so funny!" she exclaimed, "'No Schnookums!' It was hilarious!" Stella growled at Musa.

"Hey calm down Stella," said Bloom, "Or you're not coming shopping." At the mention of the 'S' word, Stella stopped growling and jumped out of bed and began to get ready in record time.

"Well, what're we waiting for, lets go?" she exclaimed jovially and began to go out the door. The others followed her, shaking their heads at her.  
"She'll do anything if the word shopping is mentioned," stated Tecna. Musa and Bloom laughed. "That's our Stella," sighed Flora,"Always ready to shop." The girls boarded the shuttle bus to downtown Magix, with a hyperactive Stella ready to pounce.

* * *

Ryn was browsing in one of the music stores.

"I've missed this place," she said to herself, "It's been years." She picked out a few gothic metal CDs and went to the counter. A man of around 25 was working the register. "So hun," he said in what he thought was a sexy voice, "Maybe a hottie like you would get together with me sometime and you know, go clubbing? What do ya say doll?" He looked over the counter trying to get a glimpse of her arse. '_What a creep_,' Ryn thought, '_Time to have some fun._' She put on a sweet smile.

"How about this," she started in a silky voice, "You and I go outside and…" Ryn lowered her head. The guy placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. He then began stroking her cheek.

"And what?" he asked. Ryn closed her eyes. '_He had to stroke my cheek_,' she thought annoyed, '_He just had too. What a perverted scumbag_.' Ryn opened her eyes; they were no longer gentle but were now filled with rage. The guy was shocked at the sudden change.

"Go shove your penis in the exhaust pipe of the shuttle bus!" Ryn snatched up her CD's and orbed out of the store. A few of the nearby customers couldn't help but laugh at the guys face.

"Serves him right," said one of the customers.

"First day back and there's already people hitting on me," Ryn said to herself, "I hate it when Nymph's right."

* * *

The Winx girls got off the shuttle bus when it reached the park.

"So where are we going?" asked Flora. They all thought for a moment.

"Let's go to a café and get a bite to eat then decide!" cried Stella.

"Sure, why not," said Bloom. The girls walked to one of the many café's situated next to the park.

* * *

Ryn was at one of the nearby café's having some hot chocolate and shrinking her bags so they'd fit into her pocket. "Reducio," Ryn cast, pointing a finger at the bags. The bags shrunk to the size of a tennis ball. Ryn put them in her pocket and then went to pay for her drink.

* * *

"Alright!" shouted Stella, "Now it's time to shop 'til we drop!" She linked arms with Bloom and Musa. "Come on girls, let's go!" Stella dragged Bloom and Musa to the nearest shop. "And the first shop of the day!" she exclaimed as she hauled them in behind her.

"I'm going to the gardens," said Flora and so she walked off.

"In that case I'll see if anyone's online," said Tecna as she sat down at a bench and logged onto the net.

Stella had lugged Musa and Bloom into 25 stores in the space of 15 minutes. Musa and Bloom were exhausted.

"Stella," panted Musa, "Could we… sit… down and… rest… for… a moment?"

"But you guys, we're meant to be having fun!" Stella whined.

"And we will… have fun…," Bloom puffed, "Just as soon… as we… get our breath back." Stella pouted and sat down on a bench. "You guys are no fun."

After taking a 5 minute break the three girls were off once more but they didn't get very far as Stella crashed head first into an oncoming pedestrian.

"Oww!" cried Stella, "That hurt!"

"Maybe next time you should watch where you're going!" growled the pedestrian, "If you had some brains in that head of yours then maybe you'd be more aware of what's happening around you." It was now that the girls took a good look at the person that Stella had crashed into. It was Darcy.

"Darcy," said Bloom resentfully, "What are you doing here?" Darcy scowled at them.

"My name's not Darcy," she said annoyed, "It's Ryn and I'm shopping." The girls stared at her.

"Of course you're Darcy," said Musa, "You look just like her." Ryn glowered at them.

"I told you before, my name is Ryn and I'm getting annoyed with you fairies calling me Darcy when I have told you my name. Now leave me alone before I get angry." Ryn made an attempt to move but was stopped by Bloom appearing in front of her. Bloom's eyes were practically glowing red.

"You!" spat Bloom, "You WITCH!" Ryn raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and you're a fairy, so what?" retorted Ryn. Bloom growled at Ryn.

"You've put my boyfriend under some sort of love spell," said Bloom, "Release him now!"

Bloom lunged at Ryn who calmly orbed behind Stella and Musa. Bloom transformed. "Where is she?" said Bloom. "Right here," said Ryn. 'Stupify,' she cast in her mind. Stella and Musa were knocked unconscious. Bloom's eyes widened.

"You killed my friends," she whimpered. Ryn shook her head.

"They've just been knocked out," she said nonchalantly.

"You'll pay for that!" growled Bloom charging up a fire ball and aiming it at Ryn.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Ryn, "We've attracted quite a crowd." Bloom looked around and saw that Ryn was indeed correct. A large group of people had gathered around them. Ryn smirked.

"If you still want to fight follow me," she said to the fairy. A large pair of what looked like angel wings appeared on Ryn's back. Ryn crouched down then launched herself into the air. Bloom followed closely. Ryn stopped ascending when she deemed the crowd was a safe distance away.

"You're rather reckless you know," commented Ryn, "You could've hurt some innocents."

"Stop pretending that you care," snarled Bloom. Bloom charged up another fire ball, be this one was much larger than the first and was a hundred times more dangerous and threw it at Ryn. Ryn flew further away from Bloom then focused her magic on the fireball and had somehow frozen it in its tracks. Ryn was panting heavily. '_That took more magic than I thought it would_,' she thought. Ryn began to absorb the power from the fireball to replenish her own. Soon, there was only empty space between herself and Bloom

"That blast was powerful enough to injure some of the spectators," said Ryn. Bloom stared at Ryn astonished that she was still alive.

"Surprised to see me alive?" asked Ryn. Ryn orbed next to Bloom. "You should be worrying about your wellbeing." Ryn sent a wave at Bloom which blasted the young fairy down to the ground with rapid speed. Ryn sped after her. "Arresto momentum," she said loudly and pointed to Bloom's falling body. Immediately, Bloom began to drift to the ground like feather, landing softly on the concrete. Ryn orbed herself to the ground and walked over to Stella and Musa's bodies.

"Ennervate," she said. Slowly their eyelids began to flutter. She smiled at them.

"You two should get Bloom to a hospital or something," she said to them, "She's in pretty bad shape." The fairies rushed to Bloom's side. Bloom had some small cuts on her arms and legs and a medium sized gash on her back. Ryn picked a lily from the garden. "Portus Alphea," she whispered. The lily glowed blue. Ryn put the lily on Bloom's chest and the three girls were transported back to Alphea. '_My turn to disappear_,' thought Ryn, and orbed away.

* * *

The girls found themselves in Ophelia's office at Alphea. The nurse ushered the girls from the room and began to treat Bloom's wounds. Stella and Musa were sent to Ms Faragonda's office to explain what happened.

"It seems that Bloom's powers have been drained," said Ms Faragonda, "Do either of you know how this happened?" Stella and Musa shook their heads.

"We were unconscious," said Musa, "This girl said a spell and we passed out."

"Do you remember what she looked like?" asked Faragonda. The girls shook their heads. "Very well," said Faragonda, "Perhaps we shall have to wait for Bloom to awaken. You may leave." Musa and Stella left the room and went to visit Bloom.

"I hope that Bloom's going to be ok," said a teary Stella, holding Bloom's partially lifeless hand. There was a soft laughter. "She'll be fine," said a voice.

"Who's there!" said an alarmed Musa.

"Ryn, or as you've taken to calling me, Darcy," replied Ryn, appearing next to Musa, "Anyway I'm here to give Bloom her powers back." Ryn stepped towards Bloom but was blocked by Musa.  
"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Stella. Ryn smirked at her.

"You don't," she said, "You'll just have to trust me." Ryn froze Musa and Stella and went to Bloom's side. A bright orange-red orb appeared in her hands which she placed in Bloom's chest. Bloom immediately woke up. Ryn gave a smile and disappeared.

"She was here," stated Bloom, "She's not getting away with this!" Bloom sat up abruptly when she was hit with extreme dizziness. Stella and Musa rushed to her side.

"You should be resting Bloom," said Musa.

"_You should listen to your friend. You've been hurt badly and just had a majority of your powers returned_," echoed Ryn's voice, "_So you should be resting._ _Believe me, I should know_." Bloom looked hastily around the room.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Stella, but Bloom ignored her.

"Come out and fight me!" yelled Bloom, "Don't hide like a coward." Ryn chuckled.

"_Now, now_," Ryn said, "_Don't aggravate your injuries; it makes them much worse than they were to begin with. I learned that from Quidditch._" Bloom glowered around the room searching for Ryn.

"I will find you!" she growled, "And I'll defeat you."

"Bloom, you should be resting sweetie," said Flora seeing that Bloom was out of bed. Bloom turned her head. "I'm fine," she said.

"Then could you please explain why your back is bleeding?" questioned Tecna. "Because I was attacked by Ryn or Darcy or whoever she is in downtown Magix and she came back just now!" said Bloom.

"There was no one here except for you, Stella and Musa," said Flora, "I think you're injuries are getting to you sweetie." Bloom turned to Stella and Musa.

"You two heard her didn't you?" she asked them desperately. They shook their heads. "Only we've been in her for the past 20 minutes," said Musa.

"Then I was the only one..." said Bloom. _'That's right_,' came Ryn's voice, _'I'm in your head. I'm projecting my thoughts to you.'_ Then Bloom's world became black and she passed out.

* * *

'_What a simpleton,' _thought Ryn. Ryn checked her new watch. It was 1pm. "Time to go see Sky," she said to herself. And so she orbed to Red Fountain.

* * *

At Red Fountain, Sky was in one of the training rooms. Ryn orbed in. Sky was so into mutilating the punching bag that he didn't even notice her orb in. Ryn looked into her brothers eyes.

"You and Brandon have had an argument haven't you," she stated.

"How many times have I told you not to read my mind Rini?" asked Sky. Ryn chuckled. "About as many times as I've told you to stop calling me Rini," she replied, "But I didn't need to read your mind. This happens every time you two fight." Sky stopped mutilating the punch bag and went over to the bench and sat down. Ryn followed suit.

"You know I hate it when you two argue," she said, "And just like old times, I'm gonna fix it. Be right back, 'kay." Sky grabbed Ryn's wrist.

"But you don't know where he is," stated her brother, "So how will you find him?"

"Same way I found you," said Ryn, "Follow your energy signature. Be back soon." Ryn orbed to where she felt Brandon's energy signature.

* * *

In Brandon's room it was all quiet. The curtains were open and sunlight was streaming through the windows. Brandon was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Suddenly he felt a draught blow through the room which was strange for all the windows and doors were shut. Then the curtains snapped shut making the room completely dark. '_This seems strangely familiar_,' he thought.

"It should," said a voice, "It's what I used to do when you two fought at home." Brandon looked around the room. "Who's there and where are you?" he asked the darkness. The voice sighed. "You guys can be so stupid at times," said the voice, "Turn on the light." Brandon obeyed and flipped the light on. He saw who he thought was Darcy standing in the middle of the room.

"Darcy," he growled, "What are you doing here?" "Darcy" sighed.

"I'm here to resolve an argument and my name's not Darcy." She walked closer to Brandon. "Like I told you last time, my name is Camryn or Ryn, whichever you prefer." Brandon became confused. "I'm Sky's little sister," she said. Brandon glared at her. "Prove it," he challenged. "Fine I will," said Ryn, "When we were kids I hung you upside down from the ceiling with your pants down because you dyed my hair blonde. You like Care bears, you are afraid of trolls and your aunt Gertrude." Ryn then transformed into his aunt Gertrude and walked towards Brandon saying 'Does little Brandy-Wandy want a kiss from his aunty?' This freaked Brandon out but he was now 100 sure that this was Ryn. "Alright, you've proved your point!" he shouted, "Now change back!" Ryn smirked at him and changed back into herself. A sigh of relief was heard from Brandon.

"Don't ever do that again!" he said to Ryn. Ryn smirked at him.

"That's what you get for making me prove myself," she said smugly, "And now, a pop quiz. What's the first thing you notice about me?"

"How much you look like Darcy," said Brandon. Ryn nodded.

"Question 2," said Ryn, "What did you accuse Sky of?"

"I accused him of being Darcy's new puppet," said Brandon.

"Apparently so," said Ryn, "Now, last Question. What're you going to do?"

"Apologize to Sky?" asked Brandon. Ryn nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"Now off you go and apologize and you'll get a cookie," said Ryn.

"Don't treat me like a little kid Ryn!" Brandon said, "I am older than you."

"This is how you'll be treated if you keep acting like one," replied Ryn, "Now go! Sky's…"

Brandon bolted out of the room and down the hall before realizing that he had no clue where Sky was. '_Sky's in the gym_,' said Ryn in his mind, '_Next time wait for me to finish before you run off_.' '_Sure, and thanks_,' Brandon replied. _'No problem_,' replied Ryn.

Brandon ran to the gym where he saw Sky mutilating a punching bag. Brandon cringed. "Sky," he began, "Listen, I'm sorry about accusing you of cheating on Bloom and calling you Darcy's stooge. I know that it's not true now." Sky turned to Brandon.

"So Ryn got through to you," he said. Brandon shuddered and nodded.

"Yup, she turned into an exact replica of my aunt Gertrude and even mimicked her voice," he said, "It was quite scary." Sky burst out laughing. "She turned into my old etiquette teacher," said Sky, "But only because I started to tease her about the time she blew up a section of the castle. He's still my greatest fear to this day." Ryn orbed into the room.

"So you two friends again?" she asked, "Or do I have to use more transformations?"

"We're friends again," said Sky, not wanting to see the etiquette teacher again.

Ryn smiled. "Good," she said, "Now let's get some burgers cos I'm starved."

"I know just the place," said Sky and Brandon. "That's good, now let's go. I'm starving!" said Ryn, "Both of you hold my hands now." Sky and Brandon shared an I'm-gonna-be-sick-look because neither of the boys enjoyed orbing.

"Hold, now!" ordered Ryn, "Or I'll go medieval on your arses!" The boys knew that Ryn was serious so they each grabbed one of her hands and held on tight. "And off we go," chuckled Ryn, orbing them into an alley near the burger place.

Sky, Ryn and Brandon were all at a table eating their burgers.

"Now that I think about it," said Brandon with his mouth full, "Your hair is about half a foot shorter than Darcy's." Sky looked at Ryn's hair. "You know what, he's right, it is!" Ryn shook her head. "This is all very nice to know but please not while I'm eating!" The rest of the meal was enjoyed in silence.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, one of the witches from Cloud Tower had seen them eating lunch. And because of Ryn's strong resemblance to Darcy, she assumed that it was the senior witch eating lunch with the Red Fountain boys and went to go spread the rumour around the school.

* * *

The trio had a great afternoon on the town. They went shopping for a little. Brandon got Ryn a pair of black leather fingerless gloves as a sorry gift. The trio then hit the cinemas for 7 hours. They saw 3 movies. The first was a romantic comedy about a guy dating a girl who suffered from memory loss; the second was a horror movie about an evil clown and the third was an action comedy about pirates. They enjoyed many tubs of popcorn, super drinks and chocolates throughout the three movies. By the time they arrived back at Red Fountain, it was 9pm and all three of them were wiped out.

"You know for a romance movie the first one wasn't that bad," said Brandon.

"The best one was the pirate one," said Sky. Ryn nodded in agreement then yawned.

"Guys, can I crash here tonight?" asked Ryn. "Sure why not," shrugged Brandon.

"But what if you get caught?" asked Sky. Ryn gave her brother a hug. "Don't worry Sky, I can morph, remember," she said. And to prove her point she turned into a little black kitten with amber eyes. "Ok fine," said Sky. Ryn mewed in joy and jumped on Sky's bed. "I thought you would've bunked with Brandon," he stated. '_He takes up too much room_,' said Ryn. Sky looked over at his buddy and saw him sprawled out over the entire bed. "I guess you're right," said Sky. Ryn mewed with pride. Sky got into his bed and Ryn nestle down next to his arm. '_Night big bro_,' said Ryn. '_Night Ryn_,' thought Sky. After a few minutes the siblings were sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Our story now takes us to Cloudtower School for Witches and into the dorm of the Trix sisters.

The day started once again with Icy screaming at the duck that refused to stop following her around. This had become their alarm clock. Darcy was sitting on her bed watching her older sister scream at the duck. Stormy was trying to drain out Icy's screams by putting her pillow over her head. It wasn't working that well.

"I swear, one day I'm going to kill that duck," growled Icy.

"Can't you just do it now so I can get some sleep?" asked Stormy

"She tried last week remember? It came back at lunchtime," stated Darcy

"This time I'll send it to another dimension," spat Icy, "Let's see if it finds its way back this time." Icy created a dimensional vortex and shot the duck into it.

In the halls of Cloudtower, a rumour was being spread. This rumour had to do with a certain brown-haired amber-eyed senior named Darcy. The rumour spread like wildfire.

Darcy knew something was going on. The other witches had been giggling at her all day. She was getting annoyed.

"Sandra," she said to the school gossip, "What's the news?"

The gossip gulped, feeling slightly intimidated by her fellow senior.

"One of the freshmen, Myrta, made up a friendship spell," she replied.

"And the other thing, about me perhaps?" growled Darcy.

"A sophomore came to me the other day," started Sandra, "She said she'd seen you hanging out with the Red Fountain boys, the one's that Bloom and that are dating."

Sandra paused. "Her name's Katya, she's in curses at the moment."

"I see, thank you for your help Sandra." Darcy walked away.

* * *

Katya had just come out of class, and was chatting with her friends. She realised she'd left a book in the classroom.

"I forgot one of my books," she said, "I'll meet you at the next class girls." She headed back down the corridor towards the Curses classroom.

'This hallway seems longer,' she thought, 'I'm sure it wasn't this long before.'

"It's called an illusion, a simple freshmen spell," said a voice.

"Who's there?" cried Katya, scared. Darcy dropped the illusion.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a witch," she said. Katya smirked at the senior.

"At least I don't hang out with the Red Fountain boys," she retorted.

Darcy smirked at the girl, "Rings of Demise." Katya was hanging in mid-air bound by 7 rings, unable to move.

"_Pimples, boils, warts and sores, Sprout on her face forevermore,_" cast Darcy.

Katya panicked as she felt warts and boils appear on her face.

"Maybe that'll teach you to spread rumours about me." Darcy released the rings. Katya screamed and ran down the hall.

Darcy created a doppelganger, "You know what to do." The clone nodded and left.

Darcy went to her dorm room and began looking for a tacking spell.

* * *

Bloom's injuries had been healed and Ms Faragonda had given her a day to recover from the trauma. She was headed into Magix; she'd decided to do some shopping.

"I'll get myself some new clothes," she thought aloud, "My old ones are worn and I can't borrow Stella's stuff forever."

Bloom giggled, "Shopping Spree!"

* * *

Ryn was in cat form on her brother's lap.

\ Hey Sky, I'm gonna go into Magix, 'kay. // said Ryn

\ Sure, just be careful/ replied Sky, \Can you get a gift for Bloom/ Ryn mewed and leapt off her bother's lap, orbing away.

Ryn orbed into an alley where she transformed into a female version of her brother.

Her hair went just past her shoulders and turned blonde, her eyes turned blue and she shrunk about half an inch. She was now wearing a red short sleeved shirt with white short shorts. "Wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday," she commented light-heartedly.

She left the alley and went gift shopping.

* * *

Bloom was in a jewellery store looking at a necklace. It had a small dragon carved from a ruby with sapphire eyes and it was hanging off a thin gold chain.

'It's so beautiful,' she thought, 'too bad I'll never be able to afford it.'

She turned to leave the shop.

BANG

She collided with another person. She heard the person groan.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised, "let me help you." Bloom offered the girl a hand.

Bloom took a close look at the girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The combination was common but she recognised something about the shade of blue. It was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"It's okay," smiled the girl, "Nothing was broken. No harm done."

Bloom was still trying to figure out why the girl was so familiar.

"Have we met before?" The girl shook her head.

'At least not formally,' she added as an afterthought in her head. "I don't think so, I'm Rini." Rini put out her hand. Bloom shook it.

"I'm Bloom, nice to meet you Rini," she said.

Rini began to look at the necklaces; stopping at the one Bloom was looking at.

"Can I please have this one?"

The jeweller nodded and began wrapping tit for her.

Bloom sadly watched as the necklace was being wrapped. Rini noticed her sad face. "What's up?" she enquired, "You okay?" Bloom nodded.

"Just thinking about something," she replied. Rini nodded, swiping her credit card.

"Enjoy miss," said the jeweller, "It's a fine necklace."

"It's not for me," said Rini smiling, "I'm gift shopping for my brother's girlfriend."

"In that case I hope she likes it," corrected the jeweller.

The two girls left the shop, talking for a while.

"Well I gotta go," said Rini, "It was nice talking to you Bloom. Maybe sometime I can meet your friends." Bloom nodded. Rini disappeared down the street.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Cloudtower, Darcy had finally found a useful spell. It showed her where her target would be in a few minutes. Darcy looked triumphant, and disappeared.

* * *

Ryn had orbed the gift to Sky's dorm so nothing would happen to it. She turned into her cat form and roamed around the city a bit. A few kids had tried to make her their pet but their parents wouldn't hear of it. Ryn was half relieved and half insulted.

'Dirty? Filthy?' she thought, 'How rude, now I know how strays feel.'

She ended up wandering into an abandoned building and was currently exploring it.

She heard a crash and some cussing. 'I should go now,' she thought, padding out of the room and down the staircase.

She saw a girl near the entrance of the building.

"The spell said she'd be here," muttered the figure, "So where is she?"

Ryn crept carefully towards the door. She took a closer look at the girl as she crept. 'So this is Darcy,' she thought, 'I see how they got us mixed up.'

Ryn stepped on something dusty which made her sneeze. Darcy looked down at the floor and glared. 'A cat?' she thought.

"Stupid spell," she grumbled. She made a move to leave when a thought struck her.

"_May the object I seek appear, As I cause the unseen to become clear._"

Ryn felt herself forcibly being changed into human form. A female Sky appeared in front of Darcy. Darcy glared. But the spell wasn't finished yet.

Ryn's features shifted back into her own.

"Enough with the jokes girl," growled Darcy, "It's not funny."

"Never said it was," retorted Ryn, "This is what I look like."

Darcy fired a confusion wave at her. Ryn barely dodged.

"If you reveal your true self, I'll reconsider killing you," said Darcy. Ryn sat on a crate.

"This is me," said Ryn, "You must be this Darcy that everyone's been confusing me with. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ryn."

Darcy growled and fired another wave at Ryn who orbed behind her.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," chuckled Ryn. Darcy turned and got punched in the face.

"That's it!! Rings of Demise!" Ryn found herself hovering in the air, bound by 5 rings.

"I call upon the ancient power of the coven," called Darcy, levitating and raising her arms, "Ultimate darkness attack, Poison Darkness Void!!"

A dark purple-black hole materialised between her hands and grew bigger. Ryn could feel it drawing power from her bindings.

"You'll never survive this," gloated Darcy, "This is your last day as a living person." Darcy released the attack. It hit its target with an explosion. Ryn lay on the floor, a bloodied lump.

Darcy appeared next to her to make sure she was dead. She heard no breathing and was satisfied. She disappeared.

* * *

Ryn slowly sat up. 'How the hell did I survive that? I am one of the luckiest people in the realm.' Nothing seemed to be hurt so she tried to stand up. Wrong move.

"Argh!!" Ryn looked at her right leg was all charred and bloody.

"This is worse than any Quidditch injury I've seen," she commented taking out her wand, "_Scourgify. Episkey_." The wound didn't heal. "Didn't think it would, _Ferula_," she whispered. A bandage wrapped itself around her leg. 'That'll do,' she thought.

Ryn attempted to orb away but found she couldn't. 'Stupid injury,' she thought. She turned into a little black kitten and limped out of the building.

Ryn had only made it a few blocks from the building when she collapsed form exhaustion.

* * *

Bloom heard a strangled mew coming from a crate. She looked behind the crate and found an injured black kitten.

"You poor kitty," cooed Bloom, "Who would do such a thing?" she picked the kitten up and held it tight to her chest. Bloom took the next bus back to Alphea.

Stella was relaxing on her bed when she heard the dorm's door slam.

"Anyone here?" she heard Bloom call. Stella heard the other doors open.

"What's the matter Bloom?" asked Musa.

"Why're you holding a kitten?" asked Flora, "Did you get a new pet?"

"No, I found it hurt," replied Bloom. Stella burst out of her room.

"What do you mean its hurt? How badly?" she yelled distraughtly.

"Calm down Stella," said Bloom, "Musa, can you get some disinfectant?"

Musa nodded and went to the infirmary.

"Bring her into my room," said Stella, "I have the most space." The two girls went into Stella's room. Bloom placed the kitten on the bed. Stella noted that the kitten's leg was bleeding.

"Bloom! Her leg's bleeding!" shouted Stella. The kitten started sweating and twitching. Musa came into Stella's room. "I found some disinfectant and some extra bandages."

"Thank you Musa," said Bloom, taking the items from her friend. Bloom peeled the bandage off the kitten's leg. The kitten mewed as the bandage was pulled off. Musa held the kitten down while Bloom cleaned the wound on her leg. The kitten hissed and scratched at the sheets.

"How did she get that burn anyway?" asked Musa, stroking the kitten's fur.

"I'm not sure," replied Bloom, "It looks like it came from some sort of spell."

"Poor innocent kitty," cried Stella, "Being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Stella stroked the kitten's fur as well, making her purr. "At least she's okay."

"You gonna keep her Bloom?" asked Musa. Bloom shook her head.

"I have Kiko," she replied, "He'd get jealous."

"I'll keep her!" Stella chirped.

"I don't know Stell," said Bloom, "Are you sure you'll be able too?"

"Are you implying that I'm irresponsible?" asked Stella.

"It's a big job," said Bloom, "And it takes a lot of work, something that you don't do."

Stella pouted. Then an idea came to her head.

"How about I take her for a week, you know like a trial," she looked at her friends, "And you two can judge on how well I do. If I pass, I get to keep her."

"That sounds fair," said Musa, "What do you think Bloom?"

"Well, alright," Bloom replied, "What're you gonna name her?"

"I'm not sure," said Stella, "Any suggestions?"

"How about Kuroi?" suggested Bloom, "It means black, can't remember what language though." The three girls looked at the now sleeping kitten.

"It suits her," said Musa, "Kuroi, it's pretty."

* * *

At Cloudtower, Darcy was extremely pleased. Though she wasn't smiling, you could tell that she'd done that had pleased her greatly. She passed the sophomore that had started the trouble. Katya had boils and warts all over her face.

"Why won't they disappear?!?!" she cried. Darcy laughed at her as she passed.

Nothing could ruin her mood.

* * *

Sky was beginning to become worried about his sister. 'It's 5pm, where is she?!?!'

Brandon saw the look on his friends face. "Dude, I'm sure she's fine."

"She should've been back by now," said Sky. Brandon shook his head.

"Ryn's a big girl now, she can take care of herself," he went to his bed, "I'm sure she's just at the movies or something. She'll be back."

\Sky?//

\Ryn? Where are you?/

\I'm at Alphea, I'll probably be staying here a while.//

\What happened?/

\Can't orb. Did you get the gift?//

\Yes. Why can't you orb?/

\Don't worry, I'll be back soon//

Ryn cut the mind link.

"What'd she say?" asked Brandon.

"She's at Alphea and she can't orb," replied Sky, "She wouldn't tell me why though."

"Well, at least she's alive," said Brandon, "That's the main thing." Sky nodded.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

\. . . . / telepathic conversation

I don't own Winx Club

* * *

The next morning at Alphea, Ryn woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar bedroom. 'Where am I?' she thought frantically. She attempted to stand only to feel a sharp pain shoot through her right leg.

'Now I remember,' she thought, 'No heavy activity for me for a while.' Ryn looked around the room. 'This place's a mess,' she looked for a clock, '12:30, lunchtime.'

Ryn heard the door open. Stella, Bloom and Tecna entered the room. In Stella's hands was a small velvet box. 'What happened while I was out?' Ryn mewed curiously.

Stella smiled at her. "Isn't she just precious?" Stella sat on the bed, "And she'll look simply stunning in this collar I bought her!"

'I'm a house pet?' thought Ryn, 'At least I'll be looked after.' Stella opened the velvet box to reveal a metallic blue-black collar with shining silver diamonds on it every few centimetres. The name tag was a silver crescent moon that had Kuroi engraved in cursive letters.

"It's beautiful Stella," remarked Bloom, "Where'd you get it?"

"I designed it myself," Stella took the collar out of the box and fastened it around Ryn's neck, "I sent the blue print for it last night and had it delivered this morning. It's charmed to fit her as she grows"

'At least it won't choke me,' thought Ryn. Ryn mewed.

"I'm glad you like it Kuroi," said Stella. Stella picked up Ryn and stroked her fur. Tecna took a look at Ryn and immediately got out her computer and started analysing her.

"Tecna what're you doing?" asked Bloom.

"I'm running an analysis on this cat," replied Tecna, clicking away on her computer.

"I found her injured on the street," said Bloom, hoping that'd stop Tecna's scanning.

"All the more reason for me to analyse it," said Tecna, "What if it's got some link to the sisters?" Stella got annoyed.

"Kuroi is not an it, she's a girl and she's also my pet," Stella picked Ryn up, "And she's recovering from an injury and I would I appreciate it if you'd leave her alone."

Stella stormed out of the dorm. Flora and Musa were standing outside the door. They'd heard a bit of the conversation. Flora looked at Tecna.

"You're accusing a poor defenceless animal of being part of one of the witches' schemes. That's low Tecna."

"I'm just being cautious," said Tecna, "And my scanners have picked up an unusual signature from this cat and I won't stop until I find out what it is."

Bloom, Musa and Flora looked at Tecna with hopeless looks and left to go find Stella.

And so Tecna was left alone. "I've got a free next so I'll investigate this more about this so called cat." Tecna spent her free in the library.

* * *

Down in the courtyard, Stella was fuming. 

"How dare she!!" she cried, "Pick on a poor defenceless kitty!" Stella walked over to the grass and sat below a tree. "I can't believe Tecna thinks you're evil. She's probably just jealous that I have such a cute pet and she doesn't." Stella, satisfied with her reason began stroking Ryn's fur. 'You don't know how right your friend is,' thought Ryn.

Stella saw Bloom, Flora and Musa walking over to her.

"Are you okay?" Musa asked. Stella looked confused for a moment.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of what Tecna was saying about Kuroi," said Bloom.

"I figure she's just jealous that I have such a cute kitty and she doesn't," said Stella.

Flora giggled, "Just like you to find a reason like that." Ryn felt a pain in her stomach. 'Not now,' she thought, 'I've gotta get to somewhere I can transform back. I can't sustain this form much longer.' She struggled out of Stella's arms.

"Kuroi, what're you doing?!" shouted Stella. Ryn's leg began to hurt as she ran across the courtyard. "Kuroi no!!!! Come back!!!" Ryn was long gone.

"Don't worry Stella, I'm sure she'll come back," said Flora. The bell went.

"She's a smart cat, from what I've seen," added Musa, "I'm sure she won't go too far." Stella looked at her friends. "I s'pose you're right." The four girls went to class.

* * *

Ryn ran deep into the surrounding forest. She stopped and took a look around before deeming it safe. She reverted back into her human form. She had sweat dripping down her forehead and her leg was aching. 

"Shouldn't have run so far," she panted. She looked down at her injured leg; it was a nasty shade of red-blue.

'It looks worse than before,' Ryn thought miserably, 'It looks infected.' A sharp pain shot up her leg which made her blow up a nearby tree. "Oops. I should get back to Alphea." Ryn turned back into her kitten form and orbed back to Alphea. She arrived back within seconds and felt drained.

'Shouldn't have done that either,' she thought, 'Need rest and food. Rest first.' Ryn limped over to the tree, made herself comfy and went to sleep.

* * *

At Red Fountain, Sky was so worried about his sister that he was sent out of his classes to go "resolve his issues". Surprisingly, Riven was the one to confront him. 

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" he asked Sky during combat.

Sky looked at him. "I'm worried," he replied. Riven snorted and lunged at Sky.

"If it's about Bloom, she'll get over it and come back to you." Sky shook his head, counter attacking. "It's not that," said Sky, "It's my sister." The boys had disarmed each other. "Since when did you have a sister?" asked Riven, semi-interested.

"Since I was one," replied Sky, dodging a punch, "I'm worried that she's hurt."

A small flash of compassion fled through Riven's eyes. "Do you know where she is?" "She's at Alphea," replied Sky, "Only I don't know why she's there since she doesn't need to be." Riven looked at Sky. "Why, she finished her schooling?"

Sky nodded sheepishly, "There's that and that she's a witch." Riven's eyes widened. "She's not evil," added Sky, "Just don't tell anyone that last bit. She's got a temper that can be worse than yours." Riven growled and threw a punch to Sky's stomach. Sky was doubled over in pain, Riven kneeled next to him.

"I won't tell," he said. "But you've gotta sort out these issues with Bloom and check on your sister. Your fighting sucked. I wanna fight you when you're not moping around."

"You have a deal," said Sky clutching his stomach. Riven helped Sky to his feet.

"Hope your sister's fine," said Riven, "Good luck." Riven left the classroom.

'That was strange,' thought Sky, 'Now to go see Bloom.' Sky ran to the shed which held the Levi-bikes, started his up and sped off to Alphea.

* * *

At Alphea, there was a blonde fairy that couldn't concentrate in class. 

'Poor Stella,' thought Bloom, 'Why'd Kuroi run away like that?' Stella's worry was affecting her spell-casting. Professor Palladium had called her up to merge some objects together, but she'd ended up setting them on fire.

"Oh dear," said Palladium, "Bloom, I think you'd better take Miss Stella to her room." Bloom nodded and led her distraught fried out of the classroom.

"It's okay Stella, I'm sure Kuroi will come back," said Bloom. Stella was on the verge of tears. "Be strong for her." Stella nodded.

"I'm just so scared Bloom," cried Stella, "What if she gets hurt again? She's only a kitten." Stella let a few tears fall. Bloom hugged Stella.

"It'll be okay, you go have a rest and we'll start looking for her."

Stella nodded and went into her room.

Musa entered the dorm. "Guess who I found sleeping under a tree?"

"Kuroi? You found my kitty?" shouted Stella sprinting out of her room.

'She have to be so loud?' thought Ryn. Ryn was quite comfy in Musa's arms when she was grabbed by an overjoyed Stella. Ryn mewed. Stella hugged her close.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," she cried, "Just so we're clear, this doesn't count as my fault." Bloom and Musa nodded.

"I'm sure she just saw something that scared her," said Musa, "So she did what anyone would've, ran." Bloom nodded. Stella went into her room and put Ryn on the bed.  
"You must be starving, wait here. I'll go get you some food." Stella rushed to the kitchen.

* * *

Sky had just parked his bike and was now attempting to calm his nerves. 'I hope Ryn's alright,' he thought, 'I hope Bloom's not mad at me.' Sky took a deep breath and began to scale the wall to the girls' dorm. It took a total of 9 minutes as he had to dodge teachers and students. He attempted to sneak into the dorm but bumped a vase that was near the window. It smashed. 

"Who's there?" called Bloom. Sky was relieved that it was her. He heard the door open. "Sky?" The prince looked at his girlfriend, "Don't tell."

"Why are you here?" she asked venomously.

"I came to see you," he said, "To explain some things. Can I please just have a few minutes?" Bloom contemplated this. "10 minutes."

Bloom led Sky into Stella's room. Sky saw Ryn on the bed in her kitten form with her leg bandaged up.

\Do not say anything/ she said to him \ _She doesn't know_ / Sky nodded.

\_You said you were fine_/

\_And I am, only a bit of pain every now and then_/ Sky sat on the bed next to Ryn.

\_You will explain this to me_/ Ryn rubbed her head against his hand.\_That mean yes?/_ Ryn mewed. "She seems to like you," said Bloom. Sky chuckled.

"She's sort of Brandon's unofficial pet," said Sky, "Hangs around Red Fountain a lot." Ryn glared at her brother and nipped his finger. "Ow, hey! That hurt."

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Bloom.

"That day, when you saw me with that girl," said Sky, "That girl is my little sister. Her name's Ryn and I'm aware that she looks like Darcy."

"I don't believe you," said Bloom, "How can you prove to me that what you're saying is true?" Ryn looked up at her brother. \_Yeah Sky, how you gonna do that?/_

\_By making you reveal yourself to Bloom_/

\_Oh yeah, and how you gonna make me do that?/_

Sky smiled at her and poked her injured leg. Ryn hissed in pain. Sky poked her under her left arm.

\_You… prick_/ said Ryn.

\_Nice to know this still works_/

Ryn felt herself losing control of her form.

"Here's your proof Bloom," said Sky, pointing towards Ryn.

"The cat?" asked Bloom. Ryn let out a pained mew. "What'd you do to her?"

"Just watch," said Sky. Ryn's cat form began to flicker. After a few seconds, she was laying in human form on the bed. Bloom glared.

"Darcy," she spat, "You're pretending to be Stella's cat." Ryn sighed.

"Do you listen to anything?" Ryn asked, "I'm Ryn. Sky's sister."

"And why should I believe you?" Bloom and Ryn glared at each other.

"And to think I was getting along with you earlier," commented Ryn.

"What do you mean?" asked Bloom, "I didn't see you today."

"Yes you did, I was just in a different form as to not cause trouble," stated Ryn, "I saw you at the jewellery store." Bloom's eyes were wide.

"That was you?" Ryn nodded. "But that's impossible."

"Not if you're a shape-shifter," interjected Ryn, "As I am. Only one in the family. Is it so hard to believe that I'm Sky sister?" Bloom nodded. Ryn shrugged and turned back into the black kitten. \_By the way, I'm staying here til I'm healed or close to./_

\_Are you talking to me?/_asked Bloom.

\_If you can hear me then yes_/ Ryn looked at Sky \_I'll be back in a week or so_/ Sky nodded. Ryn turned to Bloom. \_You will be going on a date with my brother, on Friday_./

"Why should I?" asked Bloom. \_I thought I already explained that I'm his sister_/ Ryn padded over to her brother. \_Ask her to dinner. That's an order_./

"Bloom, would you like to have dinner this Friday?" asked Sky.

"I'll have to think about it," replied Bloom.

\_Now's when you should pull out that gift bro_./ Sky reached into his pocket and took out a small box. Bloom looked at it curiously.

"This is for you Bloom," said Sky, "Rini here picked it out." \_Stop calling me that!/_ Sky handed Bloom the box. Bloom gingerly opened the lid and gasped at what she saw. Inside was the necklace she'd been eyeing at the jewellery store. Sky took it out and placed it around her neck. \_And I spent so much time picking that out_./ huffed Ryn.

"It's beautiful Sky," said Bloom, "I'll go to dinner with you."

\_Way to a girls' heart, through gifts of course_./ Ryn mewed. \_You guys all made up?/_ Bloom nodded. \_Good, I was getting sick of you people moping around_./

"I'd better go Bloom," said Sky, "I'll see you on Friday." Sky kissed Bloom on the cheek and left. Bloom was ecstatic. \_Sky really likes you Bloom_/

"How can you tell?" asked Bloom. \_I _am_ his sister. I hope he keeps you_./

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bloom reared on the kitten, "Am I just a possession?" \_I like you better than Diaspero_/ Ryn scowled \_Diaspero doesn't like me much either_./ Bloom looked at Ryn. "What happened?" A small smirk appeared on Ryn's kitty face. \_I cut her precious blonde locks and cursed the remainder of her hair snot green_./ Bloom cracked a smile. \_Can you not tell anyone about this. I did get you that necklace_./ Bloom thought. The door opened and in came Stella carrying a silver bowl filled with chicken pieces.

"There you go Kuroi," said Stella setting the bowl down in front of her pet. Stella looked at Bloom. "What's the matter Bloom?" Bloom snapped out of her trance.\_Please_?/

"Nothing, I'm fine Stel," she replied. \_I'll keep your secret, but if you do anything to endanger Stella or anyone else I will tell them. Understood?/_ Ryn nodded and began gnawing at the chicken. Stella looked at Bloom's neck.

"Where'd you get that necklace? You didn't have it before," Bloom giggled.

"Sky gave it to me," Bloom smiled, "We're going out on Friday."

"Good for you girl, but when did he give it to you?" asked Stella.

"Just now, he was all fairytale prince," Bloom got up, "He climbed through the window." Ryn ate her food quietly, listening to Bloom's recount of Sky's visit. Ryn felt a searing pain shoot up her leg. It felt as if someone had taken a white-hot piece of metal and rammed it into her wound. Ryn hissed in pain, getting Stella and Bloom's attention. "What's the matter with Kuroi?" asked Stella.

"I think her burn's become infected," said Bloom, "We have to take her to a vet or doctor or something!" \Change the bandage and disinfect the wound/ came Ryn's voice.

"Stella, go call a vet," Stella nodded, "I'll change the bandage." Stella went outside the room and dialled the vet. Meanwhile, inside, Bloom was disinfecting the wound and had just started bandaging it. Stella came back into the room. "Vet'll be here in a few minutes." Bloom nodded and tied the bandage off. Stella sat next to Ryn and stroked her back. "Hang in there Kuroi," she cried, "The burn seems to have gotten worse." They heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Stella.

"Dr. Stanhope, I'm here about the kitten," said a voice from the other side.

"Come in," said Stella. The door opened to reveal a young man in a white lab coat with a stethoscope hanging around his neck. He had short dark blue hair and grey eyes. The girls were stunned at how young he was. "May I come in?" he asked. The girls nodded and made way for him. "Kuroi's on the bed," said Bloom, "She's got some sort of burn on her leg." Dr. Stanhope nodded and went over to the bed. He began removing the bandage from Ryn's leg. He surveyed the wound, his eyes widening at the severity of it.

"How did she get this wound?" he asked. Bloom shook her head.

"I'm not sure, I found her outside a building," Bloom looked at Ryn, "That's all I know." Stanhope nodded. "I believe this wound was inflicted by a dark spell," he took out some cream and rubbed it on Ryn's leg, making her purr. "This cream will clear the infection, but I'm afraid the scarring may never go away." Stanhope gathered his things and left.

Once he was out of earshot, Stella and Bloom let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"He's soooo dreamy," said Stella, "No way he's just a vet." Bloom giggled and nodded. \_That felt wrong_/ said Ryn to Bloom \_But it felt so good. He must be a masseuse_/

* * *

In the Alphea library, Tecna was studying the matter samples she'd gotten from Ryn. 'There's something strange about Stella's new pet,' she thought, 'And I'm gonna find out what it is.' Tecna packed up her laptop and went back to the dorm. 'I'll just have to find some evidence.' Tecna climbed the staircase, 'The scans are a start, but I'll need more.' Tecna began to formulate a plan.

* * *

Sky and Brandon were sparring in the gym. 

"So you made up with Bloom?" asked Brandon, "You told her everything?" Sky nodded. "We're going out to dinner on Friday."

"I hope that goes well for you," said Brandon, "How's Ryn?" Sky sat on a bench. "All I know is that she's got some sort of injury and she'll be staying at Alphea for a while."

"How'd she get hurt?!?!" shouted Brandon, "What happened to her?" he sat next to Sky. "She didn't tell me," replied Sky, "She'll tell us eventually." Sky patted his friend on the back. "She'll be fine Brandon. You know, she's pretending to be Stella's pet?" Brandon stared at Sky before bursting out laughing. "You serious? No way she'd do that!" Sky shrugged. "If you don't believe me, then go see for yourself," Sky folded his arms over his chest, "It was Riven who told me to go see Bloom." Brandon gave his friend a disbelieving look. "Since when has he cared about stuff like that?" Sky shrugged. "He probably wants to fight me or something."

"That's exactly what I want," came Riven's voice from the door, "I see you've resolved your problems." Sky nodded. "I'm gonna leave now," said Brandon.

Riven picked up 2 wooden training swords and chucked one to Sky. "Wouldn't want to scar that pretty face too much," he said. The boys got into battle positions. Riven was the first to attack. He lunged at Sky, attempting to slice at his stomach. Sky blocked and the swordfight began. High, low, high, stab, Riven was attacking Sky mercilessly. Kicks and punches were thrown every so often. After a few minutes, the boys had disarmed each other and began a fist fight. This time it was Sky who did most of the attacking. A barrage of kicks and punches bombarded Riven. He blocked most but got a nasty bruise to the left side of his stomach. But that wouldn't stop him from attacking. Riven swept Sky feet out from under him and kicked him in the stomach. Both boys now had stomach bruising. They got their weapons and began fighting again, only to be stopped by the combat teacher.

"What's going on here?!" he boomed, "Fighting without permission, destroying school property. What do you two think you're doing?" He surveyed the room. There was minimal damage done to it. The practice swords, however, were unusable. He looked at the two fighters. "You two will serve a detention with me tomorrow," he said, "And make ten more wooden swords, each. But now, go to the infirmary." He ushered the two out of the room. Riven and Sky walked to the infirmary in silence. The nurse treated their bruised sides and bandaged them up. "You two can go tomorrow," she said, "But for now rest. I'll be in to check on you later." She left the boys. Riven grumbled a bit but fell asleep and Sky was already out. The injuries and stress had taken their toll on him.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days seemed to pass rather quickly for Ryn, apart from Tecna trying to prove her thesis true, nothing interesting happened. Each time, Ryn was saved by a member of the Winx club. 'It's Friday,' thought Ryn, 'I hope Bloom's ready for her date.' Ryn felt a pain in her stomach. '2 hours before I transform back.' She padded towards the balcony.

The door opened.

"Kuroi NO!!!" cried Stella, "What do you think you're doing?" Stella went over to the balcony and picked Ryn up. "You could further injure yourself." Stella closed the doors and sat on the bed. Bloom came in. 'I guess I've got a little time,' thought Ryn.

"Thanks for helping Stella," said Bloom.

"Think nothing of it darling," replied Stella, "Always here to help a friend in need, you go have a shower and I'll pick out something for you to look fabulous in." Bloom nodded and went to go have a shower. Musa came in as Bloom exited.

"What're you doing?" she asked, seeing Stella raiding bloom's closet.

"Trying to find something for Bloom to wear," came the reply.

"Want any help?" Stella nodded and threw some clothes to her. Musa threw the clothing on Bloom's bed, making Ryn have to jump onto the other bed. Ryn hissed.

"Oops, sorry Kuroi," Musa apologised sheepishly, "Didn't see you there." The door opened once more, Flora stepped into the room.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, surveying the mess on Bloom's bed.

"Helping Bloom pick an outfit," replied Musa.

"I see," Flora went over to the mountain on Bloom's bed, "How about I help?" she began to sort the clothing into piles. Skirts, pants, tops – all were sorted into neat piles in a matter of seconds.

Stella looked at the piles, "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you were too busy chucking the clothes," said Flora.

"And anyway, you can't perform that spell properly," laughed Musa.

"I guess you're right," said Stella, "Now let's mix and match!" the girls spent the next 20 minutes mixing, matching and arguing about what went with what. Finally, Ryn got fed up and jumped from her perch onto the other bed. She picked up a pearlescent black-blue halter and threw it over her back and then picked out a black floor-length skirt with a slit on one side. Musa and Stella were too busy arguing to notice Ryn picking out clothes. Flora was trying to stop them from arguing. Ryn brushed against her leg, getting the flower fairy's attention.

"What do we have here?" she asked, taking the clothing off Ryn's back. She smiled at the kitten. "Got sick of them arguing?" asked Flora.

'You don't know the half of it,' thought Ryn. Flora scratched Ryn's back.

The door opened, and in came Bloom wearing a bathrobe with her hair in a towel.

"What's with all the yelling?" she asked. Stella and Musa stopped arguing. Flora walked over to Bloom and handed her the clothes. "Here you are sweetie," she said.

"Thanks Flora," said Bloom. She went to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she came back into the room wearing the halter and skirt. The other three fairies were in awe. "Wow," cried Stella, "You'll blow him away." Flora and Musa nodded.

"You picked a great outfit Flora," said Musa. Flora shook her head.

"It's not me that picked it," said Flora, "Kuroi did." The fairies looked at Ryn.

"When?" asked Stella.

"While you two were arguing," answered Flora.

"Not only is she a gorgeous kitty," said Stella, "But she has great style. I'm so lucky." Stella pulled Bloom into her room, "Now for hair and make-up. Come on girls!!"

Ryn took this chance and scampered out the door. 'I'd best find a deserted classroom or something,' she thought, 'Where's the Room of Requirement when you need it? At least I have time though.' Ryn padded around Alphea, looking for an empty classroom.

-------

Tecna was on her way back from the library when she saw Stella's cat run into an unoccupied classroom and look around as if to make sure no one was watching. She found this behaviour odd. 'What's she up to?' Tecna wondered. Tecna followed as quietly as she could.

Ryn could've sworn she'd heard someone following her; animal instincts, very helpful. She jumped onto a desk and saw a face peek around the door. 'Tecna,' thought Ryn, 'Well I don't have to transform right this very second. I'll pretend to sleep.' Ryn laid her head on her front paws and yawned.

Tecna stood outside the door, watching her every move. 'She's _napping_?'

Tecna turned on her computer. 'Where's that spell?' she thought, scrolling through countless incantations looking for the one she'd just added. "Found it!'

"_May the object I seek appear, As I cause the unseen to become clear,_" cast Tecna, in a whisper. Ryn's ears perked at the sound of the spell being cast, she sat up. She felt her form being forced to change. 'Crap,' she thought. There she sat, her legs crossed and arms folded over her chest with a scowl on her face. 'I HATE that spell.'

"I knew it!!" shouted Tecna, "Darcy!!" Tecna entered the room. Ryn looked in her direction. Tecna held up her computer. "And now I have proof!" Ryn smirked and slid off the desk, advancing on Tecna. She took her wand out of its holder and pointed it towards the door. "_Colloportus_," she cast. Ryn then turned her wand on Tecna. "_Relashio_," fiery sparks were shot at Tecna's computer. Ryn aimed her wand at the computer, "_Evanesco_," the computer disappeared, "What proof?" 'At least I can use my wand without feeling feint,' she thought, "_Alohomora. _You have a 5 second head start. I suggest you run, pixie." Tecna ran out of the room.

"One… two… three… four… five." counted Ryn, "Ready or not, here I come." Ryn walked into the hallway. "Dark Barrier," Ryn thrust her palms to both ends of the hall.

Tecna found herself near the exit of the hall when a dark beam shot past her, sealing the exit. She turned to see Ryn coming after her and activated her Winx.

"Digital Blast," she cried shooting it at the barrier. She heard chuckling from behind her. "You'd need some serious magic to break that, even with me in my weakened state," said Ryn, her voice seemed evil, "My barrier is absorbing your magic, don't waste your time." Tecna growled and sent a blast towards Ryn who orbed out of the way.

"Where'd she go?" Tecna panicked. Ryn appeared behind her.

"Behind you," she said silkily. Tecna shivered, it felt cold all of a sudden. "Don't make me hurt you." Tecna felt something poking her in the neck, "I don't want to hurt you."

"It sure doesn't seem that way," replied Tecna. Ryn lowered her wand, transformed into a cat and walked away. The barrier disintegrated.

\'You can tell people what happened/ said Ryn \I doubt they'd believe you though. By the way, I'm Ryn/ Ryn trotted away.

-------

At Red Fountain, Sky was getting ready for his date with Bloom. "I'll have a quick shower," he said to himself, "Then I'll put on my good jeans and my good black shirt." He was proud of himself. Sky was ready in a grand total of 10 minutes.

"Now I'll go get Bloom," he said, "See ya Brandon." Brandon was napping but heard his friend. "See ya dude," he murmured into his pillow.

Sky arrived at Alphea at quarter to 6. 'I hope she's ready,' he thought. His phone rang.

"Hello, Sky speaking,"

"Oh, hey Sky," came Bloom's voice.

"Hey Bloom. You ready?"

"Yeah, how long til you get here?"

"I'm waiting outside right now."

"I'll be down in a minute. Bye."

Bloom hung up.

"See ya girls, Sky's waiting outside," said Bloom as she picked up her handbag.

"Good luck girl," cried Stella, waving to her friend.

Bloom ran to the entrance of the academy and saw Sky standing next to his levi-bike.

When Sky caught sight of Bloom, his jaw dropped. She looked beautiful. Her hair was half up and half down with fringelets framing her face. She seemed to glow in the sunset.

"Are you just going to stand there or are we going somewhere?" Bloom asked, giggling. Sky held his hand out, "Milady." Bloom placed her hand in his and felt Sky kiss it. Sky handed her a helmet and they both mounted the bike. Sky took off, he felt Bloom grip his waist tightly.

Back at the girls' dorm, Tecna was laying on her bed, thinking about the afternoons events. Did she really believe that Ryn girl? Tecna sighed. She remembered her computer. 'I need to get a new one,' she thought, 'The other one was destroyed.' Tecna sat up and noticed something on her desk. She went over to inspect it. It was her computer, in perfect condition, not a scratch or burn in sight. She logged in and found all her information there, everything except the afternoon's events. A note appeared next to her hand.

"An apology card?" she remarked confused, "Who?" She opened the card.

'Dear Tecna,

I am very sorry for "blowing up" your computer. You deserved it. You should actually be the one apologising to me, consider this apology a one time only thing. Please just leave me be.

Yours sincerely,

Camryn, Princess of Eraklyon, Stella's cat (If you don't believe me ask Sky.)

P.S. You need to lighten up.'

Tecna scrunched up the card. "Who does she think she is? Princess indeed, hmph."

--------

Stella, Musa and Flora were doing homework. Stella was absentmindedly twirling her pen in her hand, "Hey Flora, why don't you have a boyfriend?" Flora and Musa looked up from their homework, Musa facing the flower fairy.

"I guess the right boy hasn't come along yet," Flora replied, "Why do you ask?"

Stella smiled, "No reason, just curious. You crushing on anyone?" Flora shook her head, "Not at the moment." Musa was feeling left out. "Why aren't you asking me these questions?" Flora giggled, "Because we all know that you have a crush on Riven." Musa blushed, "That's not true," she replied. "Whatever you say dahling," piped Stella. The girls resumed their homework.

----------

It was 7pm in Magix, Bloom and Sky were just finishing off their dinner.

"So what type of movie do you want to see?" asked Sky. Bloom put a finger to her chin. "Hmmm, how about an action film?" she suggested, surprising Sky.

"I expected you to say romance or something," he said, "That's what most girls say, even my sister sometimes says romance. She reads those types of books, could never understand why though. I always see her giggling when she reads them but then she hides the page from me when I try to look." Bloom giggled.

"I think I know what type of books she reads," she smiled, "I never thought her the type."

"I hope she doesn't read those kinds of books," blushed Sky, "I can't imagine what thoughts she thinks. She's lucky I don't tell mother."

"Your bill sir," said the waiter, "Thank you for dining at our fine establishment." Sky nodded and swiped his credit card through the holographic bill.

"Let's go Bloom," he said standing up, "The movies won't wait for us." Bloom nodded and stood, taking Sky's hand. The couple walked the few blocks to the cinema, going through the movie guide. When they reached their destination, Sky went up to a ticket booth. There was a holographic screen that had all the names of the available movies listed, with a poster of the movie nest to their names. Sky selected one that read "Hellboy", as that's what he and Bloom had decided to see.

"You have selected Hellboy," said a computerised voice, "The total charge is $45.87," Sky swiped his card, two see-through green tickets appeared, "Please proceed to Cinema 5, enjoy your movie." Sky took the tickets and went back over to Bloom who was holding 2 big buckets of popcorn with a big smile on her face.

"What's a movie without popcorn?" she said.

"Let me take one of them," offered Sky, taking the larger of the two tubs, "Cinema 5." Bloom nodded and walked in the direction of their designated cinema, Sky a few paces behind her.

When Bloom entered the cinema, she was stunned to say the least. This was nothing like the cinemas in Gardenia, there wasn't even a screen, just rows of seating. The seats were large and red and had what looked like goggles levitating over them. Some people were already seated and wore the goggles over their eyes. Sky led her to a couple of chairs near the back of the room, sitting in one.

"What's the matter Bloom?" he asked, "Haven't you been to a cinema before?"

"I have, just not one like this," replied Bloom, "The cinemas in Gardenia are way different to the one's here." Bloom sat in the chair next to Sky.

"Then let me give you the tutorial," Sky offered, "Put the goggles on, make sure they're on properly. You don't want them falling off halfway through the movie." Bloom pulled the goggles over her eyes. "Hey, what gives? I can't see a thing."

Sky touched the top of her goggles and the lenses became transparent. "Thanks."

"No problem," he put his own goggles over his eyes, "Now what you need to do is to insert the ticket into the slot on your chair and the movie'll start." Sky handed her a ticket.

Bloom put her ticket in the slot of her chair. The goggles began to darken and a cinema, much like the ones in Gardenia appeared. She looked to her left and saw Sky sitting next to her. She looked to the front again. The movie had started and the previews came on.

"If you don't want to watch the previews," said Sky, "Press the next button on your armrest." Bloom looked down at her armrest and looked for the next button, pressing it. The movie came on. She looked at Sky, "Thanks." Sky smiled at her, "That's okay."

Bloom thoroughly enjoyed her experience at the cinema. She really liked that she could pause the movie if she needed to go to the toilet or something. Her's and Sky's movies finished at different times, there was only 12 minutes difference in their finishing times, Sky's movie finishing first. When Bloom's movie finished, the pair left the cinema and went back to Alphea.


End file.
